


They Were Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Self-Indulgent, agnst, tw: dead pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri comforts Byleth, whose dog just passed away.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 15





	They Were Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent fic for me. My dog of twelve years just passed and I just wanted to write something like this to cheer me up. I hope it makes anyone else reading this feel better too.  
> (I did not edit this fic at all. I just wanted to get all my feelings out and then move on. So sorry if the grammar and stuff is really bad.)

"Professor?" Dimitri's voice radiated through the wooden door, full of concern and worry. Byleth just buried their face deeper into their pillows, pulling the covers over them more. A gentle knock resonated on the door, but it didn't stir the depressed teacher. "Professor, I know you're in there." Dimitri's sigh could be heard through the door when he realized nothing would make Byleth open the door. "I brought some dinner, Dedue made it. He made it just for you, its your favorite." 

This made Byleth raise their head up. They stared at the door silently, before sluggishly swinging their legs around. Standing, Byleth looked at themselves in the mirror, they stood their in silence for a moment before shaking their head and moving on. They shuffled to the door, opening it and staring at the young prince. Dimitri gave a small smile when Byleth finally opened the door. He struggled to keep the smile up when examining his professor. Dull eyes and hair, bloodshot, glossy eyes - evidence of tears - and their face was frozen in a deep frown. 

"Here," Dimitri's tone was commanding yet soft, as he took a bold step into the room. He would not be ushered away. He would not let his professor suffer alone. Like him. "Why don't you eat? Before it gets cold." Byleth gently nodded, allowing Dimitri to guide their movements. Dimitri gently led his professor to their desk, having them sit while he removed the packaging around the food. "Here's a fork." Dimitri handed Byleth a fork. Byleth silently looked between the food and the fork before beginning to slowly nibble at the food; they muttered a thank-you inbetween bites. Dimitri stayed silent, content with just letting the professor eat. 

"Dedue relly out did himself..." Byleth broke the silence. Their fork-fulls of food had become bigger, eating quicker. "This is some of the best food I've had in a while."

"Its because he was worried about you." Dimitri said. "We all were." Byleth gently rested their fork down, turning their head down and away from Dimitri - hiding their face. Hiding their tears. "They all believed you to be ill - I had to hold Mercedes back from breaking in here to heal you." Byleth let out a choked laugh. "But I know its not that," Dimitri squatted down to the sitting level of Byleth. "It's because of.... the incident, correct?" He rested a gentle hand on their back. 

Byleth tensed up more. "Y-yes..." 

"I'm sorry for your loss." 

Byleth sniffled a few times, massaging their temples. "This is pathetic..." They muttered, "to become so broken after the loss of an animal..." 

"Not true," Dimitri hastily interjected. Realizing that the outburst was loud, he brought his tone back down to a softer level. "Just because they were a dog, does not make their death any different from that of another loved one." His own heart became heavy as he remembered his own loses. "Your grieving is not pathetic."

Byleth took a few gasps of air, trembling under Dimitri. "But..." Tears fell onto the floor. "Look at me, I've been out of commision all day... While you," Byleth rose their head, looking at Dimitri. "You've lost so many, and yet, Dimitri you keep fighting. You're so strong Dimitri, I'm so weak." Byleth's eyes filled with tears again, as they crashed their body into Dimitri's. Their head buried into his shoulder, and their arms around his chest. 

Dimitri was stunned, unable to move for a moment. He slowly began to rub their back. "You should've seen me when I first lost my parents....Glenn..." Dimitr stopped himself, taking a deep breath. "I was a mess. It took me weeks - months -years - to get the strength to keep moving." He had a ghost of a smile on his lips. "And even today I'm still not over it." He shook his head, reminding himself of his mission. "Mourning is normal. It's healthy." He glanced down at him. "But you should also surround yourself with people who care for you in these situations." He weakily smiled. "Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid saved me after the tradgey. I know they and the others will do the same for you now."

Byleth looked up to Dimitri, eyes almost glowing. Byleth felt themselves filling with warmth, Dimitri's warmth. 

"So, tomorrow, after lunch." Dimitri gave a smile, trying to encourage his professor. "Why don't you come fish with the others and I? It would be fun." He stroked Byleth's hair. "And I'm sure everyone wantts to see you, to see if you're okay." 

Byleth's throat was too tight to give a verbal response. They just nodded their head softly. 

"And, after that, we could go bury them." Dimitri said solemnly. "And pay our respects." 

Byleth had calmed enough to speak. "Y-yes." They choked out, "I would like that..." 

Dimitri nodded. "I'm glad." He slowly seperated himself from his professor. "Now, why don't you finish eating? Before it goes cold." Byleth nodded, turning back to the plate and eating. Dimitri sighed, glad this was a relative success. He started to the door, intending to let his professor have some alone time now. 

"Please stay." Byleth's voice softly rang out. Dimitri froze, before a small, sad smile formed his way onto his lips. 

"Of course, whatever you need, professor."


End file.
